Sweetest Gifts
by LM Simpson
Summary: 14 years after the events of L'amateur de Moi, Danny and Sam are married and have a daughter. However, taking care of her is just the least of their problems. DISCONTINUED
1. 14 Years Later

**Sweetest Gifts**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: This is the sequel to a fanfiic of mine; what do YOU think?

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Welcome to the first chapter of the sequel to "L'amateur de Moi"! (Don't worry- you don't have to read "L'amateur de Moi" to get what's happening, though it is preferred.) While this will start off slow, it will get better as time goes by. Also, while I may be starting this on a Tuesday, I will actually update this on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays starting next week (After I finish all of my homework and projects, that is ;-) ).

Please note that I only accept constructive flames. For more information, please read "My Flame Policy" on my profile.

Enjoy!

**Chapter One: 14 Years Later**

1111

Five-year-old Winnie Fenton had just walked through the door after a busy and productive day in Kindergarten. Because she usually would follow this, to her own personal displeasement, with an after school snack of carrot sticks (or, if she was lucky, apple slices), she was thrilled when she saw her mother in the kitchen baking half a dozen batches of cookies. She gleefully reached out for her precious salvation when...

BWAP! A hand grabbed her minature arm.

"Uh-uh, Winnie, not right now."

"Mommy, why are you making so many cookies, anyway?"

"They're all for dessert tonight so we can celebrate the fact your father has actually broken his record."

Winnie thought about this for a minute. "... Is that a good thing?"

"Yes, Sweetie. You see, Daddy has this big reputation that he always gets fired at least a week after he's hired into a job. It's a bad thing, really."

"Oh... Can I have a cookie?"

Her mother was just about to answer when the two of them heard the front door slam and footsteps walking towards the kitchen. In shuffled Winnie's father, who dropped the mail, a pink piece of paper, an envelope, and a white and green thermos on the kitchen counter.

"HOORAY!" Winnie yelled as she swiped the pink paper off the counter and ran off with it and a smuggled cookie into the living room.

"DAMMIT, DANNY! WHAT'S YOUR EXPLAINATION THIS TIME?"

"Sam, this ghost I was fighting destroyed my boss' car!"

"Okay... and how did the ghost wind up destroying the car in the first place?" Sam asked her husband.

"Let's see: I was in my cubicle doing my own business, my ghost sense goes off, ghost makes all hell break loose in my office room, I go ghost, kick said ghost's ass until we both end up fighting outside in the parking lot, I punch the ghost, which sends it land right on top of said boss' car, car alarm goes off, I suck said ghost into the Fenton Thermos, I change back, and said boss finds me by his now destroyed car and fires me. Are you happy now?"

Sam sighed. "Danny, I hate saying this, but you're going to have to get your life together somehow for the sake of all of us. We're expecting two more little mouths to feed any day now and we can barely feed three mouths as it is!"

"I can't get a new job here unless I want to be a bagboy!"

"Oh, no- We're not moving again for a LONG time! We've lived and worked in Amity Park, San Franisco, Reno, Las Vegas, Lincoln, Topeka, Saint Louis, Jefferson City, Gary, Indiana, Knoxville, Atlanta and now Acworth, Georgia in the last ten years alone! I want Winnie and the babies to have a time in their lives without having to start a collection of Daddy's pink slips and questions like, "Mommy, when are we going to say good-bye to the house?"Sam explained in a somewhat angry voice.

"Okay, okay, I get the point! I'll try to find a new job tomorrow! Just let me relax for a second!" Danny yelled as he sat down in a chair, grabbed a cookie from a tray when his very pregnant wife wasn't looking, and started sorting his mail. As he was doing so, he muttered, "Junk, bill, bill, junk, Reader's Digest, Woman Genius Magazine subscription offer, even more junk, bill, bill- HEY, SAM, GET OVER HERE FOR A SECOND!"

"What is it?" Sam asked when she got over to where Danny sat down.

"It's a letter from Casper High asking us if we want to go to our high school reunion. It has been ten years since we graduated there, right?"

"Hmm... It's been that long? It felt longer than ten years to me... What date is it going to be on?"

Danny looked at the letter for a date. "Well, what do you know- It's going to be at the school gym on Labor Day, almost exactly a week from today."

"Do you think we should give it a shot?" Sam asked as she grabbed a calendar and opened it to the September page.

"I guess so- Winnie won't be in school that day and she hasn't seen neither of her grandparents yet, anyway..."

"Alright then- we're going to Amity Park- but just for the reunion and nothing else, got it?"

"Got it."

Both Danny and Sam then made a pinky promise and resumed their activities afterwards. Both parents, along with their daughter, were going to have to work very hard either way: it was going to be a busy week- they were inevitable before a national holiday...

End of Chapter One

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Please review and tell me; they're greatly appriciated! I'll also be adding more stuff here starting next chapter, so get ready!

(PS- Residents of Acworth, especially my good friend Patricia, I have absolutely no idea what you are thinking about me adding one of the town's right next to my hometown- sorry if you do not like it; Danny, Sam and Winnie will be on their way back to Amity Park next chapter anyway... )

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	2. Return to Amity Park

**Sweetest Gifts**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: What do you think?

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Thanks to all who reviewed! (Throws toast) I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, which will start this fanfic's regular update schedule!

**Chapter Two: Return to Amity Park**

2222

"Daddy, I'm bored." A half-asleep Winnie told her father.

"Just to go to sleep for now, Sweetie- It's eleven thirty at night." Danny suggested as he was driving on the somewhat dark interstate highway.

"I can't sleep." She complained back.

"Why not, Winnie?"

"The car is moving and I need it to not move to fall asleep."

"Try counting sheep."

Winnie counted to herself. She stopped at thirty, saying to her father, "What's after thirty, Daddy?"

Danny sighed. "Well... what do you want me to do? Go on, give me a suggestion..."

"How about stopping at a hotel before you fall asleep and get us into a car wreck?" Sam muttered in her sleep.

"Sam, we cannot afford a hotel room right now, unless you count the cheapo ones with coffee stains everywhere, a free dead body under your bed and limited TV channels..."

"Just pull over then, dammit! Both of you should be getting some sleep anyway!"

Danny didn't respond. He just kept driving until he became so tired that he followed Sam's advice and pulled over the road into a cornfield. All three Fentons then fell asleep until...

BANG!

Danny, Sam and Winnie stimitaneously woke up; they were wide awake by then.

"What was that?" Winnie asked as she leaned over as far as she could go.

BANG!

"It sounds like gunfire..." Danny replied.

BANG! A bullet ricocheted against the roof.

"Dammit!"

"DANNY, GET US OUT OF HERE!" Sam screamed as she tried to shut up their screaming daughter. Danny immediately started the car and drove out of there like a speed demon.

As they sped away from a gun shooting farmer, Danny looked at his wife. "And that's why we're never going to do that again!"

"You got it!" Sam and Winnie said in a faster than normal voice (in unison, of course).

2222

It wasn't until about a day later that they finally reached Amity Park. As they were driving around, Sam and Danny pointed out to their young daughter about what was the same in the town where most of their childhood memories were created.

After about a half-hour of cruising around, Danny noticed a large sign in the distance; it read Fenton Works.

"Do you think my parents are still living there?" Danny asked Sam.

"I guess that the new homeowners like the outdoor decor then?..." She retorted back as her husband pulled over the sidewalk in front of his former home.

Danny unbuckled and cracked open his door. He then turned to Sam and Winnie and said, "Okay, Winnie, your grandparents may still be living here. If they're alive, we're going to unpack and stay there for the night. If they're dead on the floor, Mommy or I will call who, sweetie?"

"911?"

"Very good! Finally, if it turns out your grandparents happened to have moved out and someone else is living there, what do we do?"

"Call 911?"

"No... we're going to leave and have to have your other grandparents babysit you." Danny said as he thought _I hope... _at the same time; all three family members exited the car and walked towards the front door, and Danny knocked on the door.

A couple of minutes later, an aging woman opened the door and looked at the soon-to-be-growing family.

"Hi, Mom," Danny said with a glowing beam on his face.

"DANNY!" She yelled as she gave her only son a hug and a kiss. "What a pleasant surprise! Come on in, all of you!"

2222

"Oh, she's adorable, Danny! She looks almost exactly like you when you were five!" Maddie squealed as she bear-hugged a very shocked Winnie. "Jack, come see your granddaughter!"

"We have a granddaughter?" Jack incredulously yelled from down in the basement.

"What did you think Jack, they adopted a dog and named her Winnie?"

"Yes..." Replied Jack as Danny groaned and buried a hand into his face; Winnie was confused about they were talking about by that time.

At the same time, Maddie was moving her hand around Sam's swollen abdomen, asking her, "Are you going to have twins, Sam?"

Sam simply shook her head up and down with a smirk, following that with, "They're due in a couple of weeks."

Maddie whooped, screaming afterwards "JACK! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE THREE GRANDCHILDREN IN A COUPLE OF WEEKS!" Jack Fenton ran upstairs immediately, catching his breath afterwards. His jaw dropped as his retinas burnt the image of his son, what was apparently his son's very pregnant wife and former girlfriend, and a pink dress attired little girl with black hair and blue eyes accompaning his own wife into his brain. He immediately fainted at the sight he had wanted to see for the last decade or so.

2222

A couple of hours later, Jack woke up and sitting down on the couch with a wet rag over his head and Winnie sitting on his lap. As he, along with Danny, Sam and Maddie, drank a cup of coffee, he asked, "So what did you come here for, Danny?" Danny excused himself from his seat and ran outside, grabbing the envelope which answered his father's question.

As Jack was skimming through it, Danny asked, "Do you think it's alright if you babysit Winnie while we're out toni-"

"Of course we will, Son! Winnie will have a great time, aren't you, Win?" He declared as he hugged his granddaughter with such a force that she started to turn blue and make gagging noises. Both parents groaned as they thought, _What were we thinking?_

End of Chapter Two

A/N: I'm very sorry for not updating this; I was extremely busy doing make-up work (EEK!) and taking the PSAT in order to apply for a better high school than I'm supposed to be going to (even though it's still supposed to be a good school X . X).

Anyway, I relocated Sam and Danny to Acworth, Georgia because I wanted to see what it would feel like to insert some existing, copyrighted characters in a real town, on one condition: It wouldn't be MY hometown! As a result, ridiculously close-by Kennesaw, GA, my hometown, was an automatic no-no. Then I considered Marietta, Woodstock, and Smyrna; the reasons I decided to say no were they were (respectfully) where I was born, located completely in Cherokee County (No offense, Cherokee Countiers- I wanted it to be temporaily set in Cobb County, my home county), and where Julia Roberts came from. After vetoing Stone Mountain and Atlanta (both were pretty close, but too far away), I finally realized I had been an idiot and remembered my best friend's town Acworth, deciding not too long afterwards that it was perfect: it was near my hometown, a good deal of it was in Cobb County, my old elementary school wasn't in the school zone and I wouldn't get any angry comments about being obssessed with my hometown (which I'm not)! YIPPEE!

I hope you haved enjoyed reading this chapter, and please try to review before leaving if you want toast! Try to have an at least tolerable day, y'all!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	3. High School Reunion

**Sweetest Gifts **

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: (Looks in dictionary) "Hmm... hmm... AHA! Disclaimer: noun, renunciation or disavowal, especially of responsibility. See also denial... Well, I guess that also means this: I WILL NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM IN A MILLION YEARS! HA!"

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Yes, that's actually what the dictionary said about the word disclaimer... By the way, here's the third, but definitely not the last chapter of "Sweetest Gifts"!

Enjoy! (Throws toast to Fanficaholic before typing actual chapter)

**Chapter Three: High School Reunion**

3333

"Bye, guys!"

"Call us if anything weird comes up!"

"We should be back in a couple of hours at the most!" Danny called out to his parents as he pulled his car off the sidewalk and drove towards Casper High. As they were halfway to their destination, Danny asked Sam, "Why did you say that?"

"What?"

"You don't remember? 'Call us if anything weird comes up'!"

"Well, Danny, you don't want your parents knowing that their son and grandchildren are half and quarter ghost, right?"

"Yes, but wouldn't something weird either a: make my parents think a real ghost is around in the house or b: Winnie is possessed by a damn ghost!"

"You know what? We both know that your parents have at least some experience fighting basic level ghosts and the what not and that Winnie is in pretty good hands, not to mention the fact that were going to meet people we haven't seen in ten years."

"So, you're telling me to relax for once?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. Trust me, nothing too eventful will happen." She replied as Danny pulled into the school parking lot.

3333

At the same time, Maddie was in the kitchen preparing a meal for Jack, Winnie and her. While she was doing so, her granddaughter walked into the room and asked, "Grandma, what are you cooking?"

"Speghetti and meatballs," was all that Maddie could say as she stirred the tomato sauce that was to accompany the final meal.

"Are we just going to have plain speghetti?" The little girl questioned to her grandmother in her usual innocent sounding voice.

"Of course not- everyone's going to have meatballs with their speghetti tonight."

"GRANDMA, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Why not, Sweetie?" Maddie asked since she was confused by that statement.

"Only daddies are supposed to have meat! Me and Mommy only eat veggies!" Winnie replied in one breath.

Realizing what this meant to the kindergartener, Maddie then told Winnie, "Well, Winnie, that's how it's done at your house, but to tell you the truth, that's... usually not what happens. You see, in most homes, everyone eats the same meal, whether it's salad or a hamburger."

Winnie, however, was so shocked by what her grandma informed to her that she simply fainted; Jack and Maddie were only able to wake her by splashing a glass of ice water onto her face...

3333

As that particular scenario was playing out, Winnie's parents (especially Danny, for the most part) felt like getting hit in the head by a pile of bricks as they stared at their fellow colleagues.

"Dammit- _nothing _in that fucking letter said anything about a dress theme!" Danny groaned as he stared at the business suit he wore during his last two non-fast food jobs.

"You _really _need to look closer at these things- it was written right before the closing." Sam responded as she took the invitation out of her shirt pocket and pointed to the last two sentences in the final paragraph: **_Casual clothing is encouraged as you interact with your peers. (This is not a press conference, people!)_**

"Now whose idea was _that?_" Danny asked as he finished reading the sentence.

Sam simply ignored that statement as she pointed into the crowd and yelled, "Is that who I think it is?"

"What? Who?"

Sam gasped. "Oh my gosh- IT IS! COME ON, DANNY!" She said as she grabbed him by the right arm and pulled him towards a gigantic throng of former classmates.

After what seemed like an eternal struggle to get through the bustling crowd, she stopped and tapped the shoulder of an african-american male. The man turned around, looked at the couple, and said, "Danny? Sam?"

"TUCKER!" The Fentons screamed as they each gave their old friend a handshake.

"Where have you guys been? I haven't been able to reach you guys since you moved out of San Fransisco!"

"We've been moving around due to Danny's little habit... we're currently in Acworth, Georgia."

"You mean the goober state?" Tucker asked as he looked down at Sam's stomach.

"Don't tell me, 'Are you pregnant?' As a matter of fact, I am- with our second and third children!" Sam said in an angry voice just before Tucker asked that very question.

"Okay... Congratulations?"

"Relax, it's just mood swings." Danny reassured his friend and pointed at his now smiling wife. "So, what have you been doing all these years?"

"Oh, I got a degree in robotics, got engaged to Valerie- say, 'Hi", Valerie!- and moved to a condo in Seattle!" Tucker replied.

"Do you know what happened to Paulina?" Danny asked Sam growled and gave her husband a nasty look at the mere mention of that name.

"Let's just say she became the next Terri Schiavo... "

"... Okay..." Danny replied as the intercom suddenly interrupted everyone's conversation, asking everyone to sit down for an extremely long clip show of what had happened in the ten years since they graduated.

3333

Two hours later, Sam and Danny parked along the sidewalk adjacent to Fenton Works and walked inside.

"Did everything go okay?" Sam asked as Danny took off closed the door and removed his coat.

"Other than a little ghost attack and Winnie freaking out during dinner, everything was fine." Maddie informed them as Jack and she were watching television.

"Anything odd happen with Winnie?" Danny asked as he sat down on the couch with his parents.

"Winnie? Oh, no, not her- she was an angel the whole time!"

_Whew! Her powers- if she has them, that is,- have still not activated. _Danny thought as he asked Jack and Maddie,"Where is she, then?"

"She's sleeping in your old bedroom. In fact, it's about time to check on her, Danny, do you want to do that for us?"

"I'll do it," Sam replied as she walked upstairs toward's Danny's old room. A few moments later, however, she shrieked and screamed, "DANNY! JACK! MADDIE! I CAN'T FIND WINNIE ANYWHERE!"

End of Chapter Three

A/N: CLIFFY ALERT! DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE! XD

About the high school reunion thing: It came about when my own parents got a letter about THEIR high school reunion not too long ago. If they had gone, it could've meant I would get to stay with Patricia. It was also at this time where they told me that you just socialize with your former classmates and the whatnot. (Some funny examples such as, 'Hey, I thought you would be in jail by now!' appeared during this tutorial.)

Also, in case you need a flashback, Terri Schiavo was the braindead woman where there was a debate over where she should have her feeding tube removed or not; it was eventually removed for a third and final time in early 2005, and she died about a couple of weeks afterward. Because she probably became that way due to an eating disorder, I thought it would be interesting to have Paulina in that role since she's one of those girls that's obsessed with looking skinny and beautiful (The press makes them sound like damn eating disorder magnets, if you ask me. XD)

Anyway, this is probably the last chapter where the majority of it composes of humor; I hope you still enjoy it as this fanfic progresses.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	4. Where is Our Daughter?

**Sweetest Gifts**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: _If I have to type that one more time..._

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Alright, y'all- you can call off the search party: I'm finally back after over a month of not updating. I know y'all- the three of you- that are reading this must be thinking I have not been updating due to a lack of interest, but the real reason is much, much more boring: being very busy with projects, make-up work, and normal homework. Also, I've been actually typing up and deleting bits and pieces of this fanfic for pacing, personal displeasement with particular parts and sudden mind changes, so this is actually the sixth version of this chapter. Once again, I apologize for keeping all the five of y'all waiting and I'll try to update on a sooner date next time.

(Throws toast to reviewers)

Enjoy!

**Chapter Four: Where is Our Daughter?**

4444

"Have you found any trace of her yet?"

"Not yet! Are my parents still out of the house?"

"Yes- Maddie and Jack just radioed in from Maple Street and told me that both the police and them are coming in for a further investigation though."

"Damn! Sam, can you stall them for a second or two when they get there?" Danny asked his wife as he flew through the Ghost Zone.

"I guess I can... just try to find Winnie!" Sam told Danny via the Fenton Phones when the front door opened; Jack, Maddie, a police dog, a police officer and a woman wearing a drab, brown overcoat came into the living room, where Sam happened to be in.

Physically, both the police officer and the woman had clearly seen better days. Except for the occasional wisp of grey hair, the man was bald. In addition, the woman once had curly dark brown hair (that matched her eyes); it had since been replaced by a mop of cotton white hair. She also happened to be a detective that took some pride into her work and was more than glad to flash her badge just to impress detective show brainwashed citizens.

And she was flashing that very badge at Sam just before she questioned her. After doing this, she said, "Missus Fenton, I am Detective Mary-Lynn Keith, this is my partner, Officer Herb Broussard, and we're here to ask you some questions about your daughter."

Broussard and Keith sat down on the couch. Broussard took out an old tape recorder, popped in a blank tape, and pressed 'play'.

"Now… what was the last time you saw your daughter?" Keith started the interrogation with.

"Around six P.M., right before Danny and I left for our high school reunion."

"Danny? Who's Danny?"

"My husband…"

"Your husband? Well then, where's Danny, then? By the All Information Act of 2013, a FEDERAL law, mind you, we need your husband with you as he was around the girl prior to her disappearance."

_Uh-oh, I knew she was going to say that…_Sam thought as she tried to think of a good excuse; "In the bathroom!" was the first thing that came out of her mouth, and she heard Keith groan as she continued the interrogation.

4444

Meanwhile, Danny, who was riding in the specter speeder, was waiting for the any sign of his soon to be eldest daughter, be it a scream or a somewhat mechanical voice chirping, "Real world item detected!" as the radar showed her location. He grew more and more impatient as time slowly passed on, and he started wondering whether Winnie was anywhere in the Ghost Zone. Suddenly, he remembered another possible location…

"Plasmius…" He muttered. "How can I be so stupid? It has to be him- if he can't get my mom or me… he's gonna want to get the next big thing- her granddaughter!"

And off he went, speeding towards the location he thought the only other half ghost, half human hybrid's portal was located.

4444

A couple of misses later, Danny had a hit and arrived in Wisconsin. Shortly after two white rings of light changed him back into Danny Fenton (just in case Winnie came across him, as she had never seen him in his ghost form), he silently tippy-toed towards Vlad's study at an agonizingly silent pace. It was while doing this that he came across of all things… giggling. Giggling that could only come from a five-year-old girl, like…

_Winnie! _Danny thought as he came even closer to the study. When he came towards the secret entrance to the study, he became invisible and popped his head through the entrance around to inspect the scene (hopefully) without anyone noticing.

That, as it turned out, was a huge mistake as Danny witnessed a very creepy sight- Winnie having what seemed to be a little tea party with… Vlad Masters. Ah yes, Vlad Masters, the creepy, Green Bay Packers and Maddie Fenton fanatic billionaire that also happened to be Vlad Plasmius, Danny's archenemy and the only other half ghost, half human hybrid in existence. The very idea of him having tea with a little Kindergartener, especially his own daughter, made Danny's blood run cold.

While he barely managed fighting the resist to hit his head against the wall in hopes of learning this was in reality a dream, he did throw his head back, become visible and move frantically (therefore accidentally hitting the switch that activated the entrance). When the entrance opened to where the duo could see him, they stared at him as he looked at them and then resumed to scream, "_WHAT _the fuck is going on here?"

The man and the child turned around and looked at him. Silence abounded for a moment.

Vlad broke the brief silence with, "Now, Daniel, is that any kind of language to use in front of a child, let alone your own daughter?"

Winnie, however, ignored her father's profanity. "DADDY!" she yelled as she ran towards her father. She hugged his legs afterwards as this was the highest she could reach. "You're here just in time to have tea with me and your big brother!"

"Big brother?" Danny squeaked.

"Uncle Vladdie told me what an uncle was!" Winnie said.

"It's great that you've learned something, Sweetie, but I need an explanation over how you got here, young lady."

"Why?"

"Your mom, grandparents and I have been going crazy over wondering where you've been for the last couple of hours!"

"Oh, that's easy, Daddy! I just went downstairs for a glass of water and I saw the basement door and I went in to see it again. I then saw this red button that Grandpa showed me earlier and I pushed it. Then this big door opened and this green octopus thingy grabbed me and pulled me into the other side. As it was making me choke, I saw a vampire like ghost come in from behind it and I fainted. When I woke up, I saw Uncle Vladdie. We talked. That's all." Winnie explained.

"Okay then… but before we, um, go, I have talk with my "big brother"…" Danny said as he pointed at Vlad. Then he looked down Winnie and whispered, "We're going to have a grown up talk, Sweetie- stay outside and don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Do I have to?"

"_Winona Donata-Edith Fenton_…"

_Uh-oh, full name!_ The Kindergarten thought as she looked at the face of defeat."Okay, Daddy…" She said as she walked outside with a disappointing look on her face; she hated waiting.

As soon as Danny did his best to lock the door, he walked towards Vlad and said, "What are you pulling this time, Plasmius? There is no way that Winnie could come up with an alibi like that on her own!"

"Believe it or not, the girl is actually telling the truth," Vlad informed Danny. "I was just minding my own business in the Ghost Zone when I came across an ectopus that had wrapped its tentacles around a small child, which turned out to be little Winnie. Normally I wouldn't help save a child's life, but… when I saw her eye color change from blue to bright green and hair change from black to white before she became unconscious, I realized I came across your daughter, the only quarter ghost child in existence. So, to make a long story short, I saved Winnie from a possible death and let her recover here in my mansion."

"Hmm… Anything else you want to say before Winnie and I get our asses out here and back to my parents' house?"

"Well, there is one thing… why didn't her parents or grandparents accompany her as she went back up to bed after getting some water?"

"Okay- My wife and I were at a high school reunion and _my _parents… I think they were watching TV after they tucked her to bed…" Suddenly, Danny remembered something, and he slowly said "Oh, fuck…"

"What?" Vlad said with a raised eyebrow and a smile ever so creeping up.

"They… didn't check on her afterwards. Heck, they even told me that my dad told my mom that Winnie would be fine until I got home…"

"I knew it; your idiot father has once again goofed up and endangered him and everyone else around him..."

"And just what are you getting from this?" Danny asked.

"Winnie almost died because of two factors: one being Jack, the other one being you, Daniel." Vlad replied as he pointed at the younger half ghost, half human hybrid.

"How do I fit into this?"

"She didn't know a thing about her ghost powers, which should be inevitable with a half ghost father…"

"In case you want to know, she didn't show any signs that she had them, dumbass, so it's not like it's my fault for that!"

"Well, she seemed to show signs that her powers kicked in tonight!" Vlad told Danny. "What are you going to do when she realizes she has them, keep her in the dark?"

"No- I'll explain everything to her then!" Danny snapped back.

"What if an explanation won't be able to cut it by then, especially if she just suddenly starts showing them off in public grounds?"

"As in…?"

"Schools, parks, places like that…"

"Look, I'll try to take care of that before it even happens, okay?" Danny said as he was getting more and more annoyed with every question.

"The point is, she's going to need practice using those powers in order to really benefit from using them… How about you leave her with me for a while so I can monitor and help her with any problems as you're not doing it?"

_I knew it! _Danny thought before yelling, "ABSOLUTELY-"

"Absolutely? Why, thank you for understanding your situation, Daniel!" Vlad said as he walked towards the door. As he was about to turn the doorknob, however, Danny grabbed his arm by the wrist.

"Hey, I didn't say anything about understanding anything, bastard!" He yelled as he tried to pry Vlad's hand off the doorknob.

"Now, Daniel, you shouldn't be turning down an offer you just agreed to!" Vlad retorted as Danny struggled to remove his right hand from the doorknob.

"I DIDN'T AGREE TO ANYTHING!" Danny yelled as he finally (and barely) managed to pry the hand off the doorknob. As he took a breath and attempted to block the door with himself, he continued with, "You are not, and I repeat _not _going to have Winnie, and if you're going to even try to get her…" Before he continued, two rings of bright light surrounded his waist and flew in opposite directions, changing his clothing, eye and hair color. Once he became his alter ego Danny Phantom, he finished with, "…You're going to have to get through me first."

End of Chapter Four

A/N: (Looks at the chickens that kill people that write cliffhangers) Oh, fudge...

Anyway, DETECTIVE KEITH HAS MADE A CAMEO:-) For those wondering why I said that, she was an original character of mine in my first Danny Phantom fanfic, **Playing with the Dead** (it was an AU). Besides the fact that she's almost 60, alive and Broussard works alongside her, she's virtually the same character, which is good for me because she's one of my favorite OC's.

Before going, I would like to announce two things: not only is this (as of now) the longest thing I've ever written at well over 2,000 words, I will also try to update more often, especially since I'm going to be off for Spring Break next week! Until I update again, have a great day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	5. Rage

**Sweetest Gifts**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: You really need reading comprehension skills if you still don't think that I'm writing a fanfic.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to Fanficaholic) Hey, Fanficaholic, did also you notice that you've been the only reviewer to review even numbered chapters? Just found that pretty interesting…

Anyway, before typing up the actual chapter, I would like to advise y'all I'm pretty new at action/fight scenes, so if y'all don't like it, I apologize. But still, like it's been said a number of times, practice makes perfect! Let's see what happens then, hmm?

Enjoy!

**Chapter Five: Rage**

5555

It had started simply enough: Vlad merely smirked by what Danny had just informed him, and changed into his ghost form (which resembled that of a vampire's, among other things).

"Don't tell me- you're actually going to make me eat my own words?" Danny asked as he did what he could to get ready for an attack from Vlad.

"In a way, yes," He replied, "But only because you just can't seem to get it through your skull over what Winnie could benefit from being trained by me!"

Vlad then teleported across the room and briefly disappeared from view. Once he came back to view, he was standing right in front of Danny's face. He then proceeded to clasp his right hand over the younger hybrid's throat and squeeze.

"As you know, I have had these ghost powers for a good thirty-four years of experience under my belt which means twenty more years of having powers and knowing how to use them than you." Vlad told Danny as he tried to grab Vlad's hand off his throat. "You, on the other hand, only have a mere fourteen years of experience with your powers and there are still those that I have that you can only dream about having. Who do you think she is going to benefit more from?"

Danny didn't answer. In fact, as Danny could feel more and more oxygen being cut off from his brain, he was trying harder and harder to come up with a way to get Vlad's paws off of him, beat the living crap out him, and get out the fuck out of Wisconsin with his first born than answer a stupid question like that. Finally, he racked through his brains to come up with a procedure…

Danny stopped trying to keep Vlad from strangling him and positioned his right hand right in front of Vlad's chest. Before he could say anything, Vlad was struck with a green blast of light. He let go Danny and was thrown across the room.

"So you want to play _extremely_ dirty then, Daniel?" He yelled after he caught his breath. "I guess I can take care of that…"

Danny and Vlad then lunged at each other and began a brief battle. It certainly wasn't pretty, as it composed of punching, blasts of ghost energy, headlocks, and throwing and blasting each other across the room and into inanimate objects. Also, like the majority of the other times he fought with Vlad, the younger hybrid was getting beaten up to the extent that he almost became unconscious and shift back into his mortal form and identity. However, inbetween being blasted into a bookcase or being punched in the face, stomach and shoulders by at least three Vlad duplicates, he had to keep reminding himself of the little girl in the hall…

5555

_Hurry up! _Winnie thought to herself as she kept looking at the door and the wall. She then continued by screaming, "DADDY! HURRY UP! I'M BORED AND I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR FORTY MILLION HOURS!"

The closest to an answer she got was some random yelling coming from behind the door. Responding to this, she tried to grab her father's attention again by repeating "DADDY!" in ten second intervals. Finally, she got fed up and decided to try to open the door. When she couldn't get it to open, she screamed in ire and repeatedly kicked the door so hard that she literally barricaded it.

The very second she saw the two hybrids fighting in the study, she highly regretted trying to open the door, especially when she noticed that the vampire-like ghost she saw earlier that day was in the room. Because of this, she forgot every question she had reserved for her father and screamed. She immediately fainted after doing so.

Vlad and Danny forgot the fact that they were fighting and stared at her in silence. As Danny walked towards her, Vlad asked, "Does she do that often?"

"Yeah, not that _you _should care…"

As Danny turned around to talk to Vlad, he noticed that he was not in the location he was at as he walked towards his daughter. At that moment, he felt a tap on his right shoulder, and knew who did it. In response to this, he immediately blasted Vlad with a ray of green ghost energy and flew through the fireplace, down the staircase and into the specter speeder with Winnie still in his arms. Once everything else was quickly taken care of, the craft sped through the Ghost Zone towards where the Fenton portal was located.

5555

Danny Fenton and his still unconscious daughter had just got out of the specter speeder and were just about to quietly go up the stairs to the main level of Fenton Works when he both heard a couple of sets of footsteps coming towards the room and his ghost sense, a wisp of blue smoke, go off.

_Dammit! _He thought as he turned around as saw Vlad right next to a closed Fenton portal. _How am I going to get out of this?_

With the kindergartener still in his arms, he glared at Vlad and said, "Look, can't you get the fuck out of here and mind your own business for once? Please… the police are here and apart from coming up with a decent explanation over where Winnie's been, the last thing I need right now is your ass over here."

"I'm not leaving without her, Daniel," The elder hybrid responded. "You agreed to let me with her-"

"For the last fucking time, I didn't agree anything with you! Also, if you were to take her now, you'd become a wanted criminal with extended TV, computer and newspaper coverage, a high jail sentence, my mom hating you even more, the whole nine yar-"

Suddenly, the footsteps were louder to the door, which could only mean one thing. Panicking, Danny quickly grabbed Vlad's shoulder without any explanations, becoming invisible and intangible and flying out of the home.

Sam opened the door and walked down the stairs with Maddie, Jack, Broussard, the police dog and Keith in tow; this was her last idea to stall them until Danny arrived back home with Winnie.

As they were in front of the portal, Keith simply stared at it and said, "Now, what exactly is that?"

In order to answer the question, Jack gave her a long explanation over what the Fenton portal was.

"A Ghost Zone, huh?" Keith replied. "Damn, I would've really liked you guys if I didn't know you believed in ghosts."

"What's wrong with ghosts?" Jack asked in disbelief over the fact the detective didn't believe in ghosts.

"Just never believed in them or quote on quote 'life after death'," She explained. "Personally, I believe what the people in this town are seeing are flying humanoids, you know, like the ones that fly over and occasionally attack people in Mexico."

Before she could continue, however, everyone heard the doorbell ring and the dog bark like there was no tomorrow. Not a moment was spared as they ran up the stairs in order to see who was at the door. Upon having Keith open it, they came across three people: Danny, Vlad and a conscious Winnie.

"Are one of you guys Danny Fenton by any chance?" Keith asked with a raised brow as she pointed to the two men.

"Yes…Um… Vlad helped me find her near Casper High?" Danny nervously answered and then lied as Vlad was being forced to talk to Jack and Winnie was reunited with her mother.

"Okay… And now, Mister Fenton, can you explain how you managed to get out of the bathroom and start searching for the girl with who appears to be your parents' old college buddy or something close to that nature without anyone hearing or noticing?" Keith questioned Danny as Broussard recorded it.

Danny looked at Sam with mixed emotions and then back at Keith. "Um, how about we go inside before I explain that?" He replied as he shuffled Broussard, the dog, Keith and himself back inside, where he did his best to come up with a decent alibi so that they can leave and get out of his hair for at least the rest of the night.

End of Chapter Five

A/N: I would like to once again apologize if the brief action scenes sounded more like something I would write in a **101 Ways to Kill Scrappy** Dog Wars chapter; I have more experience working on those and sadly, those are usually very comedic. Either way, I'll try to update soon and until then, I hope y'all have a great day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91

(PS: Starting Sunday, April 2, I will temporary change my screen name to Giochi Prezoisi (It's Italian for 'precious gifts") for Spring Break. However, I will keep writing under the name Kate-chan 91 since it's (like I said) temporary, but also because Kate-chan 91 is pretty much like my permanent screen name here and I want to see what it's like to be called something without my screen name saying Kate-chan. Whatever my name is, however, I'm still the same person, and (once again) until the next update (which will hopefully happen more often during good ol' Spring Break free time), I wish y'all a great day.)


	6. A New Start?

**Sweetest Gifts **

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Insert your own disclaimer here!

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Sorry that this news is late, but first things first, HAPPY BELATED POISSON D'AVRIL! (That's French for April Fools Day!) I celebrated this unofficial holiday by pulling pranks on the forums I'm on. For example, in the Disney Comics Worldwide forum, I pulled a somewhat elaborate prank stating that Archie Comics has bought the rights to the W.I.T.C.H. comic and they are changing the format and everything. I even added a fake link to the "petition"! I REALLY hope everyone will forgive me when I reveal it because most of the members are from Europe and Asia, though.

(Throws toast to katiesparks and fanficaholic)In response to your odd "review" katiesparks, I guess I'm glad that I gave you wonderful memories of Winnie the Pooh? XD

Enjoy!

**Chapter Six: A New Start?**

(Route) 66 (Route) 66

Late into the night, two figures were looking at the sleeping Danny and Sam. Both appeared to be in their early teens, and the boy was taller than the girl by about two inches, and both were wearing pajamas. As they stood at the foot of the bed, they whispered something as they stared at Danny.

"Man," the boy said softly, "I've never seen him like this before…"

"Of course you haven't, dumbass," the girl commented. "We've only seen him in his ghost form."

"What did he go by again, Invisobill?"

The girl tried her best not to yell in frustration. Fighting the urge to yell, she quickly whispered to him, "Noooooo… For the thirtieth time, he went by Danny Phantom or something like that…"

"Danny _what? THAT _was the best he could come up with?" The boy then started snickering.

_Boy, is he an idiot…it's not even that funny to begin with… _The girl thought before she angrily whispered,"Shut up… you're going to wake everyone up and expose us!"

It was too late by then. The boy had tried his best to resist, but he couldn't help it- he started laughing so hard that the lights from Jack and Maddie's bedroom were turned on and Danny and Sam started to toss and turn and escape from the world of forty winks.

"Now look what you have done! Let's get outta here- NOW!" The girl urgently whispered to the boy.

As they attempted to remove the medallions around their necks as quickly and quietly as possible, however, the barely awake Danny jerked up.

"Shit!" The girl cursed as she tugged on the boy and her medallions so hard that they broke off; Danny yawned as the boy slapped her (therefore causing her to drop the medallions) and the duo disappeared from the room.

"Wh-wh-what's going on?" He said in a sleepy voice as Jack and Maddie came into the room with all sorts of ghost fighting weapons, including the Fenton creepstick, which was in reality an ordinary baseball bat with the word 'Fenton' on it.

"Danny, what's happening?" Sam groggily asked as they barged into the room, complete with Jack screaming, "GHOST!"

Upon discovering that the younger couple was the only people (or anything else, for that matter,) present, Jack and Maddie were obviously disappointed as they walked out of the room with weapons in hand.

"What just happened?"

"Just go back to sleep… one of us just probably talked in our sleep and… you get the idea." Danny replied as he yawned and went back to sleep.

(Route) 66 (Route) 66

"Psst… Danny!"

No answer.

"Psst… Danny!"

Danny simply tossed and turned for a second.

"DANNY!"

"What?" He asked in his sleep with a pillow over his head.

"Your mother and I want to talk to you for a minute."

"Dad, can we do this later? I want to sleep!"

"Danny…"

"Okay, okay! Fine!" Danny said as he yawned and got out of bed. Because he stepped on something, he yelped "OW!" as soon as his feet reached the floor.

(Route) 66 (Route) 66

"What do you guys want me for at five in the morning?" Danny asked, yawning, scratching his head and occasionally taking sips of coffee.

"Well… we just wanted to talk with our son before he left at for home with his very own family…" Maddie replied after taking a sip of coffee.

"So… what does this have to do with five A.M.?"

Jack and Maddie didn't immediately answer their son's question. When they finally did, Jack replied, "You know, now when I think about it, I have no idea…"

Danny groaned as they suddenly heard a car alarm. Upon closer inspection, they found out that the car alarm came from-

"MY CAR!" Danny screamed as he urgently looked for what the vandal did to his car, which was one of the first hydrogen cell powered cars when it was new; it was one of the last things Danny bought before his ghost fighting made an even bigger dent in his everyday life than it did when he first obtained his powers. After a few moments of inspection with the help of his parents, he checked the engine and noticed that it had been completely removed. How and why the vandal took it out was not on his mind though. Instead, the word 'fuck' was on it as he wandered what he was going to do now that his only affordable form of transportation had been disabled.

"Great," Danny said with a hand buried in his face. "What am I going to tell Sam and Winnie? It was already to take at least two days just to get back home!"

"We will gladly let you borrow the Fenton-"

"Sorry Dad, but I don't exactly want to travel in that at the moment," Danny interrupted his father. "I don't think any of you have enough money for something like plane tickets since that war in Iraq broke out into World War Three, huh?"

"Of course not! We used the majority of our budget for ghost hunting weapons," Maddie replied. "However, you're entitled to stay here until we manage to do something, okay?"

Danny sighed. "Since that seems to be my only option now, can I go call Winnie's school to tell her that she won't be coming back for a while due to some family business or something like that?"

They shrugged in response and Danny made the call. Because he had the strange feeling that they were not going to arrive home for a while, he lied that a serious illness in her immediate family had occurred and that they were going to attend the funeral. When he hung up, he scratched his head as he walked back to the table.

"Um, Danny, your father and I were thinking about this…"

"Shoot."

"We remembered what you said about being fired from your last job when Winnie was taking a nap yesterday, and since you're staying with us for a while, we want to know whether you're going to try to take a job here or not."

Danny laughed nervously. "Well… about that, I've already kinda promised Sam that I wouldn't apply for a job while I was here."

"Now, Danny, what do you think you're going to do while you're here- just mope around while we have to deal with Winnie's education and Sam's pregnancy? The poor thing is going to give birth any day now and you guys seem to have no money to prepare for taking care of your twins!"

"I know that, but- "

"Look, Danny, if you don't want to get a job, we will get you one, along with work here to-"

"Okay, okay, fine! I'll get one!" Danny quickly yelled as he knew what his father was going to say; he definitely didn't want to fight ghosts or help his parents build weapons with the unlimited spare time he would have without a job.

"Great!" Jack exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around his only son and dragged him towards the computer.

_Oh, great, online resumes… _Danny thought as soon he got on and the 'Amity Park Job Wants' page was opened. He then looked back at his parents and back at the computer as he thought, _Dammit, I've got to come up with something or else they're going to force me into building ghost hunting weapons… _Urgently, he selected the "food and health" option on the homepage; not surprisingly, the only place in town that wanted help was the Nasty Burger. _Just bear with it, Danny, just bare with it; it's only temporary… _He kept trying to mentally reassure himself as he clicked on the link to where you filled out your job application.

(Route) 66 (Route) 66

"DAMMIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I OVERSLEPT!" Danny yelled as he quickly got dressed into a faded black business suit about days later. After all, twenty-four hours after he submitted his application, he received an e-mail from the Nasty Burger stating that his job application had been accepted and that they wanted to have an interview with him four days later at about ten in the morning. As soon as he finished changing, he grabbed his wallet, which only carried four dollars in cash, some spare change and his driver's license, and rushed downstairs through the front door; he would've had enough time to run there if it weren't for his mother.

"DANIEL FENTON! GET BACK IN HERE NOW!" She yelled as she waved a huge glass jar half full with coins and the occasional green dollar bill.

"Come on, Mom! That swear jar is almost thirteen years old!" He yelled.

"It has to come back again, Danny! I heard Winnie yell the d-word five times and the f-word once yesterday! One is too many to come out of a little girl's mouth as it is!"

"How come are you putting more of the blame on me than Dad and Sam? They curse too!"

"True, but they don't use them to the extent that you've been using them! Now, pay up, Danny!"

"Can't I pay you later? I've got to go so I can get to the Nasty Burger on time!"

"NOW, DANNY!"

"Alright, alright! How much?"

"Let's see," Maddie replied as she took a little red notebook out of the jar. "this morning alone, you said the d-word eight times, the a-word twice, the s-word once, the b-word one times, the 'SOB'-phrase twice and the f-word once, which means fifty cents instead of a quarter for that one, which gives us the grand total of four dollars."

Danny quickly coughed up the last four dollar bills in his wallet and ran like hell towards the Nasty Burger. As he got tired, however, he suddenly remembered that he had ghost powers, so he ran into a dark alley, changed into his ghost form, and flew towards the fast food restaurant.

(Route) 66 (Route) 66

Danny ran into the room he had been instructed to enter to have the interview. The woman that was to give the job interview with him quickly put her smokeless cigarette into the ashtray on her metal desk.

"I guess you're Mister Fenton?" She asked, ignoring the smoldering cigarette.

Danny nodded.

"Well come right in! My name is Mallory- M-A-L-L-O-R-Y, mind you- Jansen and I will be interviewing you today." She said as she shook hands with the possible employee-to-be; Jansen then instructed him to sit down and the job interview started.

(Route) 66 (Route 66)

Six hours. That was how long Danny was trapped in a pseudo-prison, where he had to survive through a long, long interview (most of which consisted of how exactly did he get fired from his last three jobs in a short amount of time), a review of how to work a cash register, and getting sized for his uniform. The fact that he barely managed to get the job would've made it all the worthwhile if it weren't for the fact that the police were swarming like bees in and around Fenton Works when he arrived to his parents' home and his temporary refuge.

"What happened here while I was gone?" He asked Sam as he noticed everyone that was present at what seemed to be a crime scene, including Jack, Maddie, Tucker, Valerie, and of all people, Vlad Masters. As he jumped to conclusions of how and why he traveled back to Amity Park, he noticed Detective Keith; apparently she was on her day off when he last saw her due to the fact that she was in an actual police detective's uniform.

"MISTER FENTON!" She demanded from the front door. "GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND TALK!"

Danny gulped; he didn't like the sound of this as he had a feeling over what had happened…

End of Chapter Six

A/N: (Those chickens that kill authors that write cliffhangers look at me with customized gardening tools) Wow, I've broken my record- this was unintentional, but this is now the longest chapter I've ever written, at over 2,100 words. In addition, I would like to note if y'all mind if I show some notable things I've typed, cut and paste and "deleted" from the actual fanfic. If you want me to do so, just give me a holler! Until I update though, have a great day and a happy belated April Fools Day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	7. While Danny was Out

**Sweetest Gifts**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I refuse to paraphrase the difference between the canon Danny Phantom and this fanfiction.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to Fanficaholic) I can't believe it- I've finally found my Winnie today! I know, I know, what kind of Winnie am I talking about? The answer and explanation: she's a teddy bear of mine. As my profile states, I collect bears, and Winnie just happens to be one of those Hallmark bears that they sell around Valentine's Day. Since I like the name and that the female bear looked like it, I decided to name her… well, I guess y'all get the idea!

Moving on, I have several things to say before I continue typing this chapter. First of all, I know that I do have some unanswered questions in the overall fanfic so far; I'll try to have all of the current ones (for example, how Tucker and Valerie are in Amity Park even though they're supposed to be back in Seattle by now) answered soon enough. Also, this week is the week I'll be taking the CRCT (Georgia's standardized test), so hopefully I'll have no homework and more time to work on this and my other fanfics. Finally, the last piece of news will be announced after the chapter.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Seven: While Danny was Out **

7777

"Do you believe the girl is still in this house, Missus Fenton?" Keith asked Sam.

"I hope… I'd suggest you check under the beds or the closets…"she replied.

"You heard her, boys! Go check 'em!" Keith commanded as a police officer released a bloodhound with intents of detecting the little girl's scent.

The two women then walked towards the rubble ridden living room where Broussard, Danny, Jack, Maddie, Tucker, Valerie and Vlad resided as they awaited their arrival; Keith sat next to Broussard while Sam sat next to her husband and the father of their born (and unborn) offspring.

"Alright… who wants to go first? We haven't got all day, dammit!" Keith said to the throng of people in front of her as Broussard pressed 'record' on the recorder.

There was no answer as a long pause followed.

"Oh, come on…" Keith muttered to her before she pointed at Tucker and Valerie. "You two!" she demanded. "What do you have to say?"

"Um, Detective Keith, we got here almost right after you arrived…" Tucker pointed out as Valerie slowly pushed the backpack containing her ghost hunting weapons under the couch with her feet.

"Okay…" Keith said in an annoyed voice.

Because she didn't explain what she wanted him for, Danny said, "Detective Keith…"

"What is it, Mister Fenton?"

"What did you want me for?"

"Well… your wife informed me that you applied for a job at the Nasty Burger. Was she correct, Mister Fenton?"

"Yes…" he answered.

"Were you aware that the restaurant is currently under investigation since someone had been caught urinating in the drink machine?"

"As a matter of fact… no," Danny replied.

"Were you also aware that the manager from your previous occupation has asked that you pay for the car that you destroyed?"

Danny shook his head nervously.

Keith then proceeded with, "Well then… who wants to talk right now?"

There was another long pause as Keith's mental tea kettle of anger finally whistled.

"Son-of-a-bitch, people!" the irate detective yelled with both hands up in the air. "What does it take give me an explanation?"

"Well, _some_ of us weren't there so we have no idea what's going on," Danny answered as images of him beating the living crap out of the woman flashed in his head.

"Thanks for the answer, but I didn't ask you for your opinion, Mister Fenton!" Keith retorted as she pointed at Danny. "Getting back to business though… which of you guys were even _there_ when whatever happened did so?"

There was still a moment of silence, only Keith received an answer that time. Of the seven non-police enforcement people, only two (which were Sam and Vlad to be exact) responded by raising their hands.

"Alright then…" Keith said with a satisfied grin. "Which one of you two wants to talk about our little situation?"

"I will," Sam replied as she stared at the billionaire with the ugliest look in her body language arsenal.

"That's fine with me as long as words actually get out of your mouth, Missus Fenton."

Sam got right to business. "Around two today, Danny, Jack and Maddie were out and Winnie and I had the house all to ourselves. While the dishwasher was running, I was helping Winnie read a couple of those early starter books, you know, the ones where there the text is nothing but very short simple sentences in large text and a huge picture on the side. We were about halfway done with Where's Sparky? when I heard someone knocking on the door. When I answered it, I found out that the visitor just happened to be that fucking bastard over there!" As she said the final line, she pointed to Vlad.

"Continue…" Keith told her.

"Anyway… he just says 'hi' to us, waltzes his ass into the house without asking and just starts talking to me about… I think sports and what parenting a kindergartener is like. Now, I was already very nervous about what would happen as I've known him from personal experience, but I was even more concerned about Winnie, especially since I had no choice but leave her with him as I went to the phone to talk to my obstetrician, who just happened to want to know where I was. I left her with him for about fifteen minutes tops, and when I got back, she was on the floor crying and hyperventilating and there he was, just looking on like as if it was all a big act."

"So you're saying that he attacked her?" Keith asked as she pointed at Vlad.

"_No," _Sam replied as she resumed her explanation. "Turns out the bastard had waved a picture of an octopus and was trying to make her get over one of her fears."

"Fears?"

"Yes, fears-Winnie is scared of the dark, water, bugs, octopuses and ghosts. Anyway, I tried to get him out of the house so I could try to calm her down, but he refused to leave. I was pissed off but didn't want to say anything in front of Winnie as she _likes_ him for some reason, so we just watched TV for a couple of hours. "

"That's it?" Keith asked, believing that it was the end of the woman's explanation.

"Of course n-"

"KEITH! WE'VE FOUND THE GIRL! SHE WAS HIDING IN A TRASH CAN NEXT DOOR!" A man yelled to the detective as a dog repeatedly barked. The policeman than walked into the room with a shaken, dirty Winnie accompanying him; she immediately ran into Danny's lap in order to seek parental refuge.

"You know, this might be a great time to find out you-know-what from the girl's point of view," Broussard whispered to his partner.

In response to this, Keith asked the kindergartener, "Um… Sweetie, would you like to tell me why you were hiding?"

"W-w-why?" was Winnie's response.

"Well, the police can't do anything to protect you from any bad men if they don't know what's happening to you!" said Keith.

"I d-don't really want to talk right now," she said.

Keith sighed. "What's wrong? Did someone attack your mommy and um… that guy earlier?"

Winnie slowly nodded her head.

"Do you remember what he looked like?"

Winnie nodded again with fear showing in her blue eyes.

"Do you think you can draw a picture of him for me?"

"I guess so," she replied.

As soon as she received crayons and, in the event that she messed up her crayon drawing, three sheets of white typing paper. After creating a stick figure, Winnie thought about the attacker's physical features and clumsily scribbled each one that a five-year-old would be able to do over the figure. Hair. Eyes. Basic clothing. When Winnie almost got as far as her artistic ability, which was obviously still in its infancy, could allow her to do, Danny looked at the drawing and back at Sam with widened eyes as he mouthed an all too familiar name to her: Skulker.

Once Winnie dropped her crayons onto the floor as an indication that she was done, Keith took a gander at the drawing and said, "Now what is that? A green haired punk?"

Winnie's only reply was in body language: moving her head from left to right.

Responding to this, Keith examined the picture using logic and Winnie's answer. After doing this, she replied, "Now when I think about it… is that what I think it is?"

"What?"

"A ghost…"

Winnie quickly nodded as she repeatedly pointed at her drawing. "Mommy said his name was Skuller or something like that. He said he was going to kill me and my daddy so we become his trophies. He called me and daddy weird names, too, like we were special. He also called Mommy something, too, but I don't know what it means. That's all."

"Are you sure?" Keith asked. "He sounds more like the product of a mind of someone that has watched The Most Dangerous Game one too many times."

"What's that?" She asked.

"The Most Dangerous Game was a movie where this hunter guy hunts and kills these survivors of this shipwreck after they wreck on this island. It was based on a book and was make believe." Keith replied to the girl.

"You don't believe me?" Winnie asked the detective with disbelief.

"No, no, no!" Keith replied. "It's just that it's not normal to get a call that some ghost attacked a group of people and threatened to kill them… most of these supposed attacks seem to come from people who are… feeling sick…"

That response was obviously not the one that the girl wanted to hear, as she started to cry. It wasn't long before she started to bawl and yell "YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME! YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!"

While almost everyone was amazed that a detective wouldn't help a little girl because of her beliefs, it was definitely enough for Jack and Danny, as the irate father and son duo unintentionally got up from their seats at the same time and stormed towards the detective whose job was to help the innocent with anger flashing in their eyes. Both were angry for her making fun of the child they respectively called their granddaughter and daughter and making her cry, but they had other reasons; one was angry at Keith for dismissing a very real enemy as an imaginary friend and considering his girl mentally ill, the other infuriated due to the fact she still didn't believe that a ghost had attacked his family and college buddy and that they didn't even exist in the first place.

Jack was the first to voice his opinion. "_Never _talk to anyone in my family, especially my granddaughter like that again," he said as he looked at the woman.

Keith explained, "Look, sir…children like to make believe. Sometimes it's dreaming about becoming a princess, other times it's creating an imaginary friend. While people may think it is okay to play along with their kids about someone that doesn't exist, the kid may become extremely dependant on the friend to the extent that they refuse to befriend _real _children.

"Do you know where those children up? The loony bin at the very least! So when my daughter Claire started talking about her friend Patches, I kept telling her that Patches didn't exist and that she should become friends with this lonely little girl in her class. And you know where she is today? In the Philippines performing surgery on children with cleft lips, that's where! By doing that early in life, I've helped her get on the correct way of life: getting a good education and job!"

As soon as she completed that explanation, she noticed that Jack's son was staring at him with the same expression on his face. In response to this, Keith merely just turned around to look at Danny. "Don't tell me- you're going to tell me almost the exact same thing?" she asked.

"Yes, only I have one more thing- why are you even living in a place where ghost attacks are common when you don't even believe in them?"

"This town has one of the worst police teams I've ever seen," Keith replied. "It needs order, especially since that Invisobill, Danny Phantom, or whatever that damn bastard calls himself nowadays came around and then suddenly disappeared about less than a decade or so ago. I swear, virtually everyone went from resenting him to even somewhat depending on him to save us from quote on quote ghosts. They aren't ghosts- as far as I'm concerned, they're just flying humanoids. Heck, it may even be a really high budget for all I care, but I _know _there is no such thing as ghosts."

Danny tried to keep himself from pouncing on the detective and beat her to a pulp as she continued bashing those and over subjects. However, he didn't realize that he just punched her in the face until he heard a punching sound and Keith cursing.

"Son-of-a-bitch! Are you okay, Keith?" Broussard yelled as he got up and scooted himself towards the still cursing woman.

Unfortunately for him, Danny's hopes of getting even a mere day of jail time floated away as he saw his usually goofball father cracking and punching Keith in the face; this resulted in blood slowly creeping down her nose. Broussard reacted to this by attempting to both restrain Jack and try to calm Keith down.

The very second Keith calmed down enough to talk and stick cottonballs up her nostrils, she reacted to these sudden acts of violence her style. "Congrats, boys!" she screamed as she cuffed both of them. "Both of you have been arrested for assault and battery on a police officer! You have the right to remain silent, and anything you say can and _will_ be said against you! Do you two understand what you've just been charged with?"

"Um, Detective- isn't assault and battery-"

"Mister Fenton, if I've been hit to the extent that I'm bloodied up for no particular reason, then that _can _be considered as assault and battery. No more questions!" Keith both replied and interrupted to Danny's question as she called for another officer.

"You called?" The officer asked when he got into the room.

"May you please be a dear by sending these two to the station as I finish this interrogation?" Keith asked as she gave them a nasty look like they were animals, filthy and unintelligent.

The officer nodded and took control over the father and son. As he escorted the two towards his squad car, Danny turned around to see Keith sitting back down, Winnie resisting her mother's embrace as she tried to break free and run towards her daddy, his mother, Sam, Tucker and Valerie looking on with varying degrees of gaped jaws, widened eyes, and mere embarrassment, and Vlad just waiting for the detective to question him and being somewhat amused by how Jack, the man that had stolen his love interest from him all those years ago, cracked over a detective denying ghosts and making fun of his granddaughter.

_Fucking bastard, he's enjoying this… _Danny thought to himself in reaction to this as his father and he were seated into the back of the squad car with their handcuffs still on. The police officer than got in, put the keys in, started the engine, and drove off towards the local police station, the first stop to yet another somewhat hellish saga of the younger half ghost's life.

End of Chapter Seven

A/N: Before closing this installment, I would like to take the time to announce that I've not only broke my longest chapter record again (OVER 2,700 WORDS!), but also currently celebrating that fact that this fanfic has hit the 10,000 word mark! Why I am doing this, you ask? Well, as any of you that checked my profile (as of now) and sorted my fanfics by words, only two have reached that mark: **Playing with the Dead **and **101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**. I guess that pretty much covers it… Well, I guess that I'll see y'all later, and until then- have a great day.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


End file.
